Snow White and The Seven Craziness
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: KanaZero Fairy tale Series. Semua itu bermula dari Sang Raja dan cermin ajaibnya. KanamexZero. Please review.


**Disclaimer : **_**Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**MalexMale pairing. Hardcore (and I really mean, HARDcore) explicit sex scene. Implied rape (Depends on you if that scene is a rape scene or not). Freaking weird story.**_

* * *

**SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN CRAZINESS**

© **Shin Natsume**

**Vampire Knight **© **Matsuri Hino**

**Editing ****by Scarlet Natsume**

**(because the original story is too much for Indonesians)**

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah kerajaan nan jauh di sana, tersebutlah seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Putri tersebut memiliki rambut cokelat gelap yang panjang dan lembut bagaikan surai, kulit yang putih bagaikan salju, dan mata yang semerah darah, serta bibir yang ranum berwarna peach.

Yuuki adalah namanya, nama yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya karena dia lahir di saat salju turun. Karena karakteristik dirinya yang melebihi manusia dengan hati yang bersih dan murni, dan juga karena namanya sendiri, para warga di kerajaan tersebut pun menjulukinya dengan nama Snow White.

Yuuki yang manis dan cantik, dia juga sangat baik hati walau terkesan cukup polos, dia sangat dicintai oleh seluruh warga di kerajaannya karena kebaikannya dan sifatnya yang rela mengorbankan diri sendiri demi orang lain.

Putri Snow White Yuuki tidak lagi memiliki orang tua, namun dia tidak sendirian, dia masih memiliki kakaknya yang sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Kaname adalah nama kakaknya. Setelah kematian orang tua mereka, Kaname mengambil alih tahta sebagai raja yang memimpin kerajaan tersebut. Dia menjadi raja yang disukai oleh warganya, dan disegani oleh para musuhnya. Dia sangat sempurna, baik itu dari luar maupun di dalam. Dia memiliki fisik yang rupawan seperti Yuuki, yang membuatnya mendapatkan banyak lamaran dari banyak putri dari berbagai kerajaan tetangga. Walau dia terkesan dingin dan jarang menampakkan emosi, dia memiliki mental yang kuat serta hati yang dermawan.

TAPI, tentu saja itu hanya tampak luar!

Oh… Yuuki dan saya, sang narator, tahu persis bagaimana sifat asli Kaname itu!

Hanya ada dua kata yang bisa melambangkan Kaname. Brengsek dan bedebah.

Yah… itu menurut saya, tapi Yuuki memiliki pendapat lain.

Dan kau tahu apa pendapat Yuuki tentang kakaknya itu?

**NARSIS**. Kata di huruf kapital pakai ditebalkan setebal mungkin.

Kenapa Yuuki bisa berpendapat begitu mengenai kakaknya tersayang, katamu?

Hm… pasti gara-gara hal ini.

Kaname berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin besar – warisan dari almarhum ibundanya – yang berdiri gagah di dalam kamarnya, dia mengelus pinggiran cermin yang terbuat dari emas dengan lembut sebelum dia mengucapkan sesuatu bagaikan mantra. "Wahai cermin ajaib di dinding, siapa yang paling rupawan di seluruh kerajaan ini?" ucapnya, dengan nada yang arogan.

Alasan kenapa Yuuki menganggap kakaknya narsis karena dia sering melihat kakaknya selalu melakukan ini setiap dua kali sehari dan **setiap hari**. Bahkan di saat Kaname libur, Yuuki mengetahui bahwa kakaknya bertanya kepada cermin itu tentang kerupawanannya sampai **lima kali** sehari.

Erm… Yuuki… itu bukan narsis lagi namanya… itu sudah masuk **sakit jiwa**…

Cermin tersebut bersinar sesaat, sebelum sesosok lelaki berambut perak muncul di dalam cermin. Sosok tersebut perlahan membuka matanya yang tertutup. "Ratuku adalah yang paling cantik di…" ucapan sang cermin terputus ketika dia melihat siapa yang berada di depan cermin. Dahinya berkedut kesal, kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah sang raja yang saat ini tengah nyengir aneh. "Kau lagi!" desisnya dingin dan penuh kebencian.

Senyum di bibir Kaname mengembang. "Sekarang, sekarang… jangan seperti itu, Zero."

Jika Zero adalah kucing, bulunya pasti berdiri karena geram. "Kau tidak punya hak memanggilku dengan nama itu!" dia bersungut-sungut, sebelum dia menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Aw… tapi kita, kan, sudah sangat akrab," goda Kaname sembari mengelus permukaan cermin, yang membuat Zero merinding.

"Brengsek, jangan lakukan itu!" bentak Zero, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, terlihat bulu kuduknya berdiri di tubuhnya yang gemetar. "Kau membuatku muak!" teriaknya sembari menggosok-gosok sikunya.

Dan Kaname menjilat permukaan cermin sebagai jawabannya, membuat Zero membeku pucat (secara harafiah bukan istilah).

Yuuki, kutarik balik ucapanku tentang kakakmu sakit jiwa. Kakakmu itu **GILA**!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kaname mundur. Zero menghela nafas lega dan dalam hati bersyukur pada siapapun yang melakukan interupsi dengan waktu yang sangat tepat itu. Kaname mengumpat pelan sementara jemarinya merapikan kembali pakaiannya, sebelum dia menyahut.

"Masuk," sahut Kaname, dalam hati berniat mengomeli siapapun yang mengganggu 'momen berharganya' dengan cermin kesayangannya.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang membuka pintu kamar, bola mata hijaunya menyiratkan kecerahan yang luar biasa. "Kaname-sama," salamnya gembira, sembari membungkuk hormat.

Kaname mengangguk ke arah lelaki tersebut. "Takuma." Dia memasang wajah raja yang elegan, dan tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa? Bukannya sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin diganggu selama aku berada di kamar ini?"

Takuma Ichijou, penasihat istana sekaligus tukang pengantar pesan antara Kaname dan Yuuki, membungkuk lagi. "Maaf, Kaname-sama, tapi saya ingin mengumumkan bahwa Putri Yuuki telah tiba di istana, dan bahwa beliau saat ini tengah menunggu anda di ruang santai."

Zero mengerjap mendengar nama putri favoritnya. "Yuuki?"

Takuma tersentak, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara orang lain selain anda dan saya di kamar ini. Apa anda ada tamu?" ujarnya, mencari-cari asal suara.

Kaname, yang saat ini tengah menyorongkan telapak tangannya ke kaca untuk menutup mulut Zero, hanya tersenyum tenang. "Itu hanya perasaanmu, seperti yang kau lihat, hanya ada aku dan kamu di sini. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah, dan mulai mendengar ilusi. Kusarankan hari ini kau istirahat yang cukup, berhubung sekarang tidak ada hal penting yang membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Ah, begitu…" Takuma menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Sebelum kau pergi, bilang pada Yuuki aku akan ke sana sekitar sepuluh menit lagi," kata Kaname.

Takuma mengangguk. "Baiklah." Dia lalu membungkuk. "Saya akan menyampaikan itu pada Putri Yuuki. Dan terima kasih telah memberi saya libur, Kaname-sama." kata Takuma, sebelum dia menutup pintu dan pergi.

Zero menghembuskan nafas keras-keras tepat ketika Kaname melepaskan tangannya dari cermin, dia menatap tajam ke arah lelaki berambut cokelat itu. "Apa-apaan itu?!" bentaknya kesal.

Kaname mengambil pakaian dari lemari. "Menutup mulutmu, kau tahu sendiri, kan? Atau apa kau menjadi semakin bodoh tidak mengetahui apa yang kulakukan tadi?" Dia melihat Zero membuka mulutnya untuk membentak lagi. "Aku tidak ingin Ichijou tahu tentangmu," potongnya, kesal. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati cermin itu. "Kau lihat, aku sangat posesif mengenai apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku tidak ingin siapapun melihatmu, apalagi menyentuhmu. Yuuki tahu tentang kamu saja sudah membuatku kesal, dan cukup hanya dia selain aku yang tahu kamu, Zero."

Urat mencuat di dahi Zero. "Aku bukan milikmu."

Senyum licik mengembang di bibir Kaname. "Oh… tapi kau **memang** milikku, Zero." Dia mengelus permukaan cermin. "Sejak ibu mewariskanmu padaku, kau sudah menjadi milikku."

"Dia tidak mewariskanku padamu," desis Zero. "Ratu Juuri berniat mewariskan cermin ini pada Putri Yuuki."

Suara kekehan terdengar dari mulut Kaname. "Tapi, kau tetap berakhir di tanganku, Zero."

Zero terdiam. Dia tidak bisa mendebat apapun lagi karena itu benar. Walaupun Juuri berniat memberikan Zero pada Yuuki, tapi beliau tidak sempat melakukannya sebelum kematiannya. Dan karena tidak ada surat wasiat apapun mengenai dirinya, Zero secara otomatis diberikan pada Kaname yang adalah anak pertama Haruka dan Juuri.

Kaname mengenakan mantel panjang sementara dia melihat ekspresi Zero yang menjadi sedih. Dia menghela nafas kecewa. Dia tidak ingin cermin tersayangnya sedih, tapi entah bagaimana itulah yang terus dia lakukan pada Zero. Terkadang dia membenci sisi vampirnya yang sadis. Dia menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus permukaan cermin tepat dimana letak pipi Zero berada, telinganya mendengar suara terkesiap dari Zero. "Jangan khawatir," kata Kaname lembut. "Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Aku bahkan akan memberikan darahku padamu agar kau tetap hidup. Kau tidak akan kekurangan suatu apapun."

Zero terdiam. Dia lalu menunduk, tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sekarang," seru Kaname, memecah keheningan. "Aku akan ke tempat Yuuki, sebelum dia bosan karena kelamaan menunggu. Tapi sebelum itu," senyum aneh tersungging di bibirnya, sementara dia menyurukkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan permukaan cermin. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Siapa yang paling rupawan di seluruh negeri ini?"

Urat-urat mencuat di dahi Zero, dia menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Kau yang paling rupawan di negeri ini, walau aku benci menerimanya," dia bersungut-sungut, melihat Kaname menyeringai puas. Namun, seringaian kemudian muncul di wajah Zero. "Tapi sayangnya bagimu, Putri Yuuki kembali. Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya dengan tegas." Dia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kaname, seringaian licik masih tersungging. "Kau memang yang paling rupawan, tapi Putri Yuuki seribu kali lebih rupawan dan lebih cantik dibanding kau."

Seringaian Kaname memudar, dia menatap Zero tanpa ekspresi. "Kau benar-benar suka membuatku kesal, ya?"

"Oh… itu salah satu hobiku, dasar narsistik!"

Kaname mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi kalau Yuuki tidak ada di negeri ini, aku yang akan menjadi orang paling rupawan di matamu?" ujar Kaname sembari mengelus dagu.

Zero mengerjap. "Hal licik apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanyanya curiga.

Kaname berbalik. "Tidak ada. Cuma sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas."

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk melukai Putri Yuuki…"

"Jangan khawatir," potong Kaname, tak suka. Dia membuka pintu kamar. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang akan melukai Yuuki, apalagi yang akan membunuhnya. Aku sangat menyayangi adikku. Aku kecewa ternyata kau berpikiran buruk tentangku."

Dahi Zero berkedut. "Dengan apa yang selalu kau lakukan terhadapku, tentu aku akan selalu berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

Senyum tersungging di bibir Kaname sementara dia melirik ke arah cerminnya, sebelum dia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar, menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Zero.

* * *

"Kaname-oniisama," sapa Yuuki sembari tersenyum melihat Kaname berjalan masuk ke ruang santai dengan langkah yang elegan.

Kaname membalas senyuman adiknya. "Yuuki." Dia lalu mencium pipi adiknya. "Bagaimana liburanmu di tempat Cross-san?" tanyanya sambil duduk.

Yuuki tersenyum ceria. "Sangat mengasyikkan! Cross Academy benar-benar bagus!" serunya riang. "Para murid di sana juga ramah-ramah! Oh, dan aku mendapat teman baru, namanya Sayori Wakaba! Dia tahu aku vampir, tapi dia tidak takut padaku!" Dia lalu menarik lengan Kaname. "Ne, onii-sama, aku ingin sekolah di sana tahun depan."

Kaname mengerjap. "Cross Academy itu sekolah untuk manusia, Yuuki."

"Tidak lagi," kata Yuuki, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cross-san bilang sekolah itu akan menjadi sekolah campuran vampir dan manusia, demi menjalankan koeksistens antara manusia dan vampir."

"Hm… begitukah?" Kaname menggosok dagunya dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan mengirim surat registrasimu pada Cross-san." Dia mengangguk-angguk.

Wajah Yuuki menjadi semakin cerah. "Terima kasih, onii-sama!" serunya sembari melemparkan diri memeluk Kaname.

"Tapi, ada gantinya," kata Kaname setelah terdiam lama.

Yuuki mengerjap pelan, dia menatap Kaname dengan curiga. "Apa?"

Kaname mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa hari ini semua orang sepertinya mencurigaiku? Tadi juga Zero memberi tatapan yang sama ke arahku."

Sang putri tersentak. "Ah… maaf…" Dia tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Habisnya dengan apa yang selalu kakak lakukan padaku wajar jika aku curiga."

Kedua mata Kaname menerawang. "Zero juga mengatakan itu tadi."

Yuuki mendengus menahan tawa.

Kaname menghela nafas. "Pokoknya…" Dia mengambil cangkir teh dari atas meja. "Aku tahu bagaimana kau sangat menyukai petualangan, jadi aku akan memberimu misi." Dia melihat kedua mata Yuuki melebar kaget. "Ini misi yang sangat penting," lanjutnya, tegas.

Yuuki mengangguk serius, dalam hati dia merasa gembira akhirnya bisa mendapat petualangan yang seru. Kehidupan sebagai putri itu memang enak, tapi jika dia harus terus bersikap formal dan terus dikelilingi para bangsawan manja, dia bakal gila. Elegan itu memang bukan sifatnya, dia lebih menyukai kebebasan.

"Aku ingin kau mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengubah benda sihir menjadi manusia," kata Kaname. Yuuki menatap aneh ke arah kakaknya, namun sebelum dia membuka mulutnya, Kaname mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku gila, tapi 'sesuatu' itu benar-benar ada."

Yuuki terkesiap mendengarnya.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa benda atau mantra sihir itu ada di sekitar hutan negeri tetangga. Aku tidak tahu apa benda itu, atau apakah informasi itu benar, jadi aku ingin kau menyelidikinya dan jika hal itu benar, aku ingin kau membawanya kemari." Senyum tersungging di bibir Kaname. "Jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan mengurus segala hal yang bisa membuatmu masuk Cross Academy." Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Sebenarnya kalau bisa aku ingin pergi mencarinya sendiri, tapi kau tahu sendiri, kan? Sebagai raja, aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun dengan bebas."

Keheningan terjadi sesaat, Yuuki mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang penawaran dari Kaname.

"Masih kurang," kata Yuuki setelah beberapa saat. "Ada kemungkinan aku akan mendapat banyak masalah dalam perjalanan."

Tentu saja Kaname sudah memperhitungkan hal itu, lagipula dia tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya tersayang pergi berpetualang tanpa perlindungan. "Kau bisa membawa Kaito Takamiya bersamamu, dia akan membantumu menemukan benda sihir itu."

Yuuki menelengkan kepalanya. "Hm… masih kurang juga."

Dahi Kaname berkedut. "Oke, oke. Ini penawaran terakhir! Jika kau menerima misi ini, sebagai gantinya kau akan masuk Cross Academy dan…" Jeda menegangkan terjadi. "…kau akan mendapat izin untuk merekam momen panasku dengan Zero."

Kesunyian yang dramatis menyeruak di antara mereka, sebelum seringaian licik penuh kemesuman dan kemaniakan terlihat jelas di wajah Yuuki. "DEAL!" teriaknya, sembari melompat-lompat senang. "YEAH! Akhirnya aku bisa merekam adegan HOT secara langsung! Aku nggak sabar untuk memperlihatkannya pada Sara-chan!"

Kaname menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tidak ingat pasti sejak kapan Yuuki yang manis dan polos menjadi seorang fujoshi. Pahit terasa di lidahnya. Yah… jika itu demi membuat rencananya sukses, dia rela memberi Yuuki kuasa untuk menonton dia dan Zero bercumbu, asal adiknya itu tidak mencoba merebut Zero darinya.

Kaname dan Yuuki saling bertatapan sesaat, sebelum mereka terkekeh pelan, tawa kecil yang sangat amat licik.

Sepertinya hal-hal akan sangat menarik.

Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar di dalam istana, Zero sang cermin, yang tidak tahu nasib yang akan menimpanya, gemetar merinding tidak jelas.

* * *

Dan begitulah, Sang Putri Salju (Yuuki) beserta Kaito, seorang pemburu elit istana, pergi meninggalkan kerajaan untuk melaksanakan misi yang dititahkan Sang Ratu… er… Raja. Mereka melintasi hutan dan jalan berbatu untuk sampai di kerajaan tetangga. Dan bagi kalian yang bertanya kenapa Yuuki tidak membawa kereta kuda… ayo coba katakan… Yuuki itu tipe orang petualang, dia lebih suka jalan kaki sembari mengagumi pemandangan sekeliling ketimbang naik kereta kuda.

Namun ternyata seperti apa yang telah diduga oleh Yuuki, perjalanan mereka sama sekali tidak lancar. Mereka dilanda badai dalam perjalanan mereka melintasi jalur setapak gunung berjurang curam, dan bukan hanya itu saja, setelah mereka lepas dari badai tersebut dan tiba di hutan, mereka disambut oleh para bandit yang menyerang mereka karena mengincar Yuu-

"Diam kau, Narator!" bentak Kaito sementara dia mengayunkan pedang menuju salah satu bandit yang menyerangnya. "Itu gara-gara kau kami terlibat masalah seperti ini!"

Eh… tapi aku, kan…

"Fuck you!" teriak si pemburu lagi. Dia mendorong tiga bandit yang menyerang Yuuki. "Buat dirimu berguna, Narator! Aku nggak bisa menahan mereka seperti ini! Mereka terlalu banyak!"

Wah… Kaito yang mengaku sebagai hunter terkuat ternyata mengaku kepayahan melawan segerombolan bandit!

Kaito melempar pisau kecil menuju Narator yang tentu saja menghindar. "Jangan banyak bacot! Cepat ubah alur ceritanya!" geram Kaito, menatap tajam ke arah Narator.

Ba… baiklah, Kaito-_sama_.

Sementara Kaito meladeni para bandit, Putri Yuuki berlari semakin menjauhi tempat pertarungan…

Kedua mata Yuuki melebar mendengar narasi. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kaito-san?!"

Jangan khawatir, Yuuki-sama, Kaito tak akan mati semudah itu.

Yuuki membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, namun tidak jadi ketika kapak seorang bandit nyaris menancap di kepalanya. Wajahnya memucat melirik kapak yang menancap di pohon di belakangnya itu, sebelum dia terdiam menunduk sesaat dan mengangguk. "Aku tak akan melupakan pengorbananmu, Kaito-san!" teriaknya, sebelum kabur dengan cepat meninggalkan Kaito kewalahan.

"What the fuck?! Kembali kemari kau, putri brengsek!" teriak Kaito, sementara dia menahan serangan lawan.

Aku juga tak akan melupakan pengorbananmu.

"SCREW YOU, NARATOR!"

Berkat pengorbanan dari sang pemburu, Sang Putri Salju pun bisa lepas dari kejaran para bandit. Dia berlari dan terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan bahwa sekelilingnya menjadi gelap. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Putri Yuuki tidak melihat ada akar pohon yang menjorok ke tengah jalan, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

Dan di saat itulah Putri Snow White yang malang sadar bahwa dia sendirian di dalam hutan liar yang lebat.

Yuuki, dengan takut, mengamati sekelilingnya. "Hei, Narator…"

Apa, Yuuki-sama?

Dan Putri Yuuki pun menjerit keras – yang membuat Narator juga menjerit – sebelum dia mengadah ke langit. "Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" bentaknya, tubuhnya gemetar karena takut.

Eh? Tapi kau, kan, yang memanggilku.

"Setidaknya peringatkan dulu sebelum menjawab. Kau, kan, nggak terlihat sama seperti hantu, apalagi dengan kita berada di hutan gelap kayak gini."

Hik… aku disebut hantu…

"Ne… Narator…"

Apa lagi, Yuuki-sama?

"Apa kamu tahu jalan keluar dari sini?" tanya Yuuki sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Kayaknya aku tersesat."

Ah, _well_… kalau saya tidak salah ingat, di depan sana ada rumah yang-

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi! Ayo ke sana!" sahut Yuuki sebelum dia berlari pergi.

Ah! Tunggu, Yuuki-sama! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!

Namun, Yuuki tidak mau mendengar. Dia merasakan keangkeran yang menyelimuti hutan ini, dan dia tidak mau berlama-lama lagi di dalam hutan yang gelap ini. Jadi dia mulai berlari, dan terus berlari sampai dia tiba di sebuah rumah mungil bertingkat dua yang – mencurigakannya – berada di tengah-tengah antah berantah seperti ini.

Dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah, terheran-heran melihat kemewahan di dalam rumah tersebut, dan sangat bersih dan rapi sampai tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Dia melihat sebuah meja dimana tujuh piring berisi makanan tertata rapi dengan sendok dan garpu disampingnya, dan juga gelas-gelas.

Yuuki, kuperingatkan. Jangan ambil makanan itu.

Namun lagi-lagi Sang Putri Salju tidak mendengar peringatan yang diberikan. Dia begitu lapar dan haus. Dia mengambil sedikit makanan dari setiap piring, dan meminum beberapa tetes wine – yah… menurut dia itu wine karena warna airnya merah – dari setiap gelas, karena dia tidak ingin menghabiskan makanan orang lain, dia tidak mau dicap sebagai pencuri.

Seharusnya kamu tidak memakannya sama sekali, Yuuki. Walau kamu cuma mengambil sedikit itu masih disebut mencuri.

"Aah… diam kamu, Narator. Lakukan pekerjaanmu sana," kata Yuuki, wajahnya sedikit merah.

Yuuki, apa kamu mabuk?

Yuuki menatap tajam ke arah Narator penuh aura membunuh. "Diam."

_Haik_… Yuuki-_sama_…

Putri Salju merasa sangat lelah, dia naik ke lantai dua untuk mencari tempat untuk tidur, menimbang-nimbang bahwa di lantai dasar tidak ada kamar. Di sana, dia melihat tujuh ranjang dengan seprai putih berjejer menempel dinding. Karena dia begitu lelah, dia tidak memikirkan tentang pemilik ranjang-ranjang itu, dia langsung menyusup ke satu ranjang, berharap bisa tidur dengan nyaman, namun ranjang itu terlalu panjang, dia mencoba ranjang lainnya namun ranjang itu terlalu pendek, dan dia terus melakukan itu sampai dia tiba di ranjang ke tujuh, yang cukup nyaman menurut dia. Dan begitulah, dia berdoa dan segera tertidur lelap.

Ketika malam tiba, para tuan rumah dari rumah kecil itu pulang. Mereka adalah tujuh vampir, yang pulang dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing (jangan tanya apa pekerjaan mereka). Mereka menyalakan lampu rumah, dan seketika itu juga mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di rumah mereka.

"Ne, Akatsuki, apa kau tahu siapa yang habis menduduki kursiku?" tanya vampir wanita berambut keriting, kedua matanya menyipit tidak suka. "Aku yakin sebelum aku berangkat aku menempelkan kursi ini ke meja supaya tidak ada yang mendudukinya."

Vampir lelaki berambut jingga menoleh. "Aku tidak tahu, Ruka. Sebelum aku berangkat kursimu masih menempel di meja." Dia menatap menerawang menuju piring yang kotor di mejanya, sebelum berpaling ke arah teman-temannya yang lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tahu siapa yang habis menggunakan piringku?" Dia menghela nafas. "Aku tidak keberatan ada orang lain yang menggunakan piringku, tapi setidaknya cuci setelah menggunakannya."

Seorang perempuan berambut jingga menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum dia melihat piringnya sendiri. "Rotiku hilang," katanya sembari menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Semur dagingku juga," kata wanita berambut abu-abu pendek. Kedua matanya menyipit curiga.

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan seseorang menepuk bahu mereka. Mereka menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut perak panjang tersenyum ragu ke arah mereka. "Anou… Rima-san, Seiren-san, apa kalian tahu siapa yang minum darah di gelasku?" tanyanya pelan. "Itu darah pemberian Shizuka-sama. Aku harus meminumnya malam ini atau penyakitku akan kambuh lagi. Darah itu sudah dimodifikasi sebagai obatku, jika ada orang lain selain aku yang meminumnya mereka akan mabuk berat."

Rima dan Seiren baru mau menjawab ketika mereka mendengar suara jeritan keras dari arah lemari.

"Siapa yang menghabiskan Pocky milikku?!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang. Dia menoleh dan menatap tajam menuju Rima. "Pasti kau yang mengambilnya!"

Rima menaikkan sebelah alis. "Jangan asal tuduh, Aido," katanya dengan tenang.

Aido mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Rima. "Hanya aku, kau, dan Shiki, yang menyukai Pocky di rumah ini! Kalau bukan aku dan kamu, lalu-" Dia lalu berjalan menuju tangga dengan kesal. "Shiki. Pasti dia!"

Rima dan yang lainnya saling bertatapan sesaat, sebelum menghela nafas.

Sungguh merepotkan.

Mereka mengikuti Aido ke lantai atas, dalam hati terheran-heran dengan kebetulan yang menakjubkan ini. Seiren melirik kesana-kemari dengan penuh waspada. _Kebetulan ini terlalu aneh_, pikirnya. Entah ini suatu kebetulan atau kecurigaannya benar bahwa ada… pencuri yang menyusup ke rumah mereka.

"Shiki! Kau, ya, yang menghabiskan Pocky-ku!" bentak Aido ketika dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut maroon berdiri di dekat ranjang. "Sudah kubilang jangan ambil punya orang lain kalau punyamu habis!"

"Ne, Aido-senpai…" ucap Shiki, memotong omelan dari Aido. Dia menoleh, membuat Aido bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa seseorang berbaring – tertidur – di ranjang Shiki. "Siapa itu yang tidur di ranjangku?"

Kesunyian panjang terjadi. Aido terpaku menatap seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang tertidur pulas di ranjang Shiki, begitu pula teman-temannya yang lain yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka semua saling bertatapan, sebelum menatap gadis itu lagi dengan heran.

"Siapa ini?"

* * *

Sementara itu di istana, tepatnya di kamar Sang Raja, terjadi pertengkaran sepihak antara Sang Raja dan cerminnya. Zero mengetahui bahwa Kaname mengirim Putri Yuuki berpetualang sendirian, dan merasa tidak suka dengan keputusan rajanya itu.

"Kenapa kau mengirim dia berpetualang sendirian?! Kau tahu bagaimana Yuuki itu?! Dia suka menarik masalah!" bentak Zero geram.

"Dia tidak sendirian," kata Kaname tenang, berusaha meyakinkan Zero. "Aku memerintahkan Kaito Takamiya untuk melindunginya."

Zero menggertakkan giginya. "Kaito? Kau bilang 'Kaito'?!" tanyanya tak percaya. "Kenapa kau malah memilih Kaito untuk menjaga Yuuki?! Kenapa bukan Yagari?!"

Kaname menelengkan kepalanya. "Yagari Toga saat ini sedang melakukan misi penting di Cross Academy," katanya, masih dengan tenang. "Lagipula Takamiya termasuk salah satu pemburu paling elit di istana, setelah Yagari Toga. Aku bisa mempercayakan dia melindungi Yuuki."

Zero menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kaito memang pemburu paling hebat setelah Yagari," Dia mengangguk setuju. "Tapi masalahnya, dia dan Yuuki tidak pernah cocok. Kaito tidak terbiasa melindungi orang, dia lebih menjuru ke tipe 'pemburu', dan Yuuki tipe orang yang selalu menarik masalah dimana pun walau dia tidak memicu masalah." Dia menatap tajam pada Kaname. "Bagaimana jika mereka terpisah di tengah jalan karena serangan bandit?! Bagaimana jika Yuuki dikejar bandit dan tersesat di hutan?!" bentaknya.

_Well_... terkadang imajinasi Zero itu sangat - menakutkannya - tepat sasaran.

Nafas Kaname tercekat. "Zero, dengar-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun ucapanmu!" potong Zero tajam. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang berada di hutan kerajaan tetangga, Kuran! Kau tidak tahu hal mengerikan yang ada di sana!"

"Ze-"

"Dan kau malah mengirim Yuuki ke hutan itu! Tak bisa kau mengirim para prajuritmu saja?!" geram Zero putus asa. Dia merasa sangat cemas terhadap Yuuki, putri itu sudah seperti saudara baginya. Dia sudah kehilangan adik kembarnya di hutan itu, dan dia tidak mau kehilangan saudaranya yang lain. "Aku benci kau, Kuran! Aku ben- mmprhf!"

Kaname mencium permukaan cermin tepat di mana bibir Zero berada, memotong bentakan cermin itu. Zero ingin memberontak, tapi dia hanya cermin, dia tak bisa melangkah mundur. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, sebelum Kaname melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman.

"Dingin," gumam Kaname sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Walau begitu dia tidak melangkah menjauh dari cermin.

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Zero. "Ka… kau…!"

Kaname menempelkan dahinya ke cermin. "Zero, dengarkan aku." Dia mengatakannya dengan tegas, membuat Zero terdiam. "Yuuki bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, dia punya Artemis. Atau apa kau tidak mempercayai kemampuan Yuuki?"

"Te-tentu saja aku mempercayai dia, tapi…"

Senyum mengembang di bibir Kaname. "Zero, Zero…" ucapnya pelan. "Apa kau lupa? Dia vampir, Zero, pureblood pula. Walau dia terlihat seperti putri yang lemah, dia masih salah satu vampir tingkatan teratas. Dan dia seorang Kuran, dia memiliki darah dari klan vampir tertua, darah klan vampir yang paling kuat diantara klan pureblood lainnya."

Kedua mata Zero melebar. Dia benar-benar lupa mengenai latar belakang garis darah gadis itu. Selain fisiknya yang sempurna, Yuuki masih terasa seperti manusia biasa, itulah yang membuat Zero lupa bahwa Yuuki adalah vampir pureblood, bukan manusia.

"Ah, maaf… aku lupa…" gumam Zero, wajahnya semakin merah padam karena malu.

Kaname terpaku melihat wajah merah Zero yang – menurut dia – terlalu imut. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya, rona merah juga sedikit menghiasi wajahnya. "Ah…" gumamnya sembari menghela nafas, kali ini tangannya menutupi wajahnya sepenuhnya. "Kalau kau terus membuat wajah begitu, aku tak akan bisa menahannya lagi."

Zero mengerjapkan matanya. "Ha? Apa maksud-" Ucapannya terputus ketika Kaname menciumnya lagi . "Tunggu, Kur- mmhprfh!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu kau menjadi manusia, Zero." ujar Kaname sembari mencium Zero lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan- mmmppjvrh!" Wajah Zero semakin merah. "KANAME!"

Dan begitulah, Sang Raja membawa cerminnya menuju ranjang untuk… ehem… _making out_… dengan cerminnya. Dan tidak, mereka tak akan melakukan sex. _Well… _mungkin masturbasi iya, karena Kaname tak bisa melakukan sex dengan cermin, karena cermin tak punya lubang untuk…

EHEM!

Yah… pokoknya…

Sang Raja Kaname memutuskan untuk "menghibur" cerminnya yang begitu mencemaskan Putri Snow White Yuuki. Tapi meskipun dia percaya pada Yuuki, dan Kaito yang melindungi Sang Putri, dia sekarang merasa tidak yakin dengan keamanan Yuuki – setelah mendengar kekhawatiran Zero. Dia pastikan akan memerintahkan Yagari Toga untuk menyusul mereka.

_Well…_ dia akan melakukannya besok pagi.

Sekarang dia punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk ditangani. Tidak mungkin dia bisa pergi, tidak ketika dia punya Zero merintih penuh kenikmatan di bawah tubuhnya.

Kaname, adakah hal yang kau lakukan yang lebih SAKIT JIWA dari ini?

* * *

Ketika matahari terbit, Yuuki terbangun. Dengan linglung dia mengangkat kepalanya. _Astaga… apa yang terjadi?_ pikirnya, sementara tangannya memegang kepalanya yang sakit. _Ya, Tuhan… apa ini yang namanya __**hangover**__?_

Dia mengernyit ketika sinar matahari menimpa matanya yang sensitif. Silau. Terlalu silau. _God damn fucking it!_ umpat Yuuki untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia terlahir. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Di mana dia? Ruangan ini tidak familiar baginya. Dia menelengkan kepalanya bingung, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Dan ketika ingatannya kembali, dia mengerang keras. _Sial!_ pikirnya, _Aku tak akan pernah mau terlalu banyak minum wine lagi!_

Dia bangkit dari ranjang, dinginnya kayu di kakinya membuat dia sedikit gemetar. Dia menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Telinganya mendengar adanya kegiatan dari lantai bawah, itu berarti pemilik rumah ini ada di sini. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia akan meminta maaf pada pemilik rumah karena telah seenaknya masuk dan mencu… mengambil makanannya tanpa izin.

Yuuki, bilang saja 'mencuri'. Nuranimu juga setuju, kok.

"Diam kau, Narator." bisik Yuuki.

Ketika dia sampai di lantai bawah, dia melihat tujuh orang sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. _Vampir,_ putusnya setelah dia merasakan aura mereka. Seorang wanita berambut abu-abu menoleh ke arahnya. Yuuki menautkan alisnya. Wanita itu terlihat familiar, tapi dia tidak ingat siapa.

"Ah, anda sudah bangun, Yuuki-sama," ucap wanita itu, suaranya yang khas membuat Yuuki membelalak karena ingat.

"Seiren! Itu kau?" seru Yuuki terkejut. Dia tidak menduga bahwa dia bisa bertemu _bodyguard_ kakaknya di tempat ini. "Jadi, rumah ini adalah rumahmu?"

Seiren mengangguk.

Yuuki tertawa gugup sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ah… maaf karena masuk tanpa izin. Kau lihat, aku tersesat dan ketika aku melihat ada rumah di tengah hutan, aku langsung masuk." Dia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya menuju para penghuni rumah yang lain. "Dan maaf juga karena telah mencuri makanan kalian. Aku begitu lapar sampai aku tidak berpikir makanan siapa yang kuambil."

Permintaan maafnya disambut dengan anggukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya seorang gadis berambut perak. "Apalagi sendirian."

Yuuki menatap gadis yang terlihat rapuh itu. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa gadis itu adalah vampir pureblood, sama sepertinya. "Ah… namamu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Maria Kurenai."

Yuuki balas tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya. "Salam kenal, Maria-chan! Namaku Yuuki Kuran!" ujarnya, menjabat tangan Maria. "Dan… untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu… sebenarnya aku pergi berdua dengan Kaito-san, tapi kami berdua terpisah ketika segerombolan bandit menyerang kami."

Seiren menatap Yuuki tak percaya. "Kaito? Kaito Takamiya?"

Yuuki mengangguk.

Seiren menarik nafas dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya. Kenapa Kaname-sama mengirim Kaito Takamiya sebagai bodyguard Yuuki-sama? Lelaki itu tipe 'pemburu', bukan tipe pelindung.

"Lalu, kenapa anda berada di luar istana, Yuuki-sama?" tanya Aido yang merasa takjub melihat adik dari Kaname-sama yang dia kagumi. Mungkin dia bisa meminta Yuuki-sama untuk mempertemukannya dengan Sang Raja.

Yuuki menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, sebelum dia menceritakan pada mereka mengenai permintaan kakaknya.

"Sesuatu yang bisa mengubah benda sihir menjadi manusia?" tanya para pemilik rumah bersamaan, sebelum saling bertatapan.

Yuuki mengangguk. "Iya. Ada satu benda sihir yang sangat ingin dirubah menjadi manusia oleh kakak di istana, dan karena aku juga ingin benda sihir itu menjadi manusia, jadi aku menyanggupi permintaan kakak."

"Apa benda itu adalah Zero si cermin ajaib?" tanya Seiren.

Yuuki terkesiap kaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Seiren mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yuuki-sama, saya adalah **bodyguard** kakak anda. Tentu saja saya tahu."

Yuuki tertawa garing. "Ah… hahaha… iya juga, ya…"

Kedua alis Maria menaut serius. "Um… _sesuatu_ itu memang benar-benar ada…"

"Benarkah?!" seru Yuuki senang.

"Ah, tapi… sekarang tidak lagi." Jawaban Maria membuat Yuuki kecewa. "Maaf, dua tahun lalu Shizuka-sama menggunakan itu untuk mengubah kotak bedak ajaibnya menjadi manusia." lanjut Maria. "Sesuatu yang kau cari itu bernama Poison Apple. Pohon apel itu berbuah setiap sepuluh tahun sekali, buah-buahnya itulah yang bisa mengubah benda sihir menjadi manusia. Dulu ada pohonnya di hutan ini, sebelum manusia menebangnya."

Yuuki menunduk kecewa. "Apa tidak ada pohon Poison Apple lain selain di hutan ini?" tanyanya.

Maria menggeleng pelan. "Pohon itu cuma ada satu di seluruh dunia."

Konflik terjadi di diri Yuuki. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan mengenai ini pada kakaknya? Selama ini dia tak pernah melihat Kaname yang begitu berharap, dan dia tidak mau mengecewakan kakaknya.

Pikirannya terputus ketika dia mendengar suara deheman. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat lelaki berambut pirang di hadapannya.

"Anou… Yuuki-sama…" kata lelaki itu. "Nama saya Aido Hanabusa. Begini… saya ingin mengajukan penawaran untuk anda."

Yuuki mengerjapkan matanya. "Penawaran apa?"

Aido menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. "Saya dulu pernah meneliti tentang Poison Apple untuk membuat ramuan yang memiliki efek yang sama dengan buah itu. Dan saat itu saya cukup berhasil." Dia tersenyum. "Kalau anda tidak keberatan, saya bisa membuatnya sekali lagi."

Kedua mata Yuuki berkaca-kaca gembira. Dia lalu melesat mendekati Aido dan memegang tangannya, membuat lelaki pirang itu melangkah mundur karena kaget. "Kau benar-benar bisa membuatnya?!" serunya dengan penuh harap.

Aido mengangguk.

Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Yuuki. "Terima kasih!" serunya gembira sembari memeluk Aido. Dia lalu tersentak menyadari sesuatu, sebelum melepaskan pelukan. "Ah, tapi kau ingin apa sebagai gantinya? Dan jangan bilang kau tidak butuh balasan, aku memaksa untuk melakukan kesepakatan yang adil." ujarnya serius.

Wajah Aido memerah. "Ah, itu… anu… kalau bisa…" Dia tersenyum malu-malu. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Kaname-sama."

"Hm?" Yuuki mengerjap. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Wajah Aido semakin merah.

"Baiklah," kata Yuuki, membuat wajah Aido cerah. "Aku akan membawa kalian semua ke istana, dan kau bisa menjelaskan penggunaan ramuan itu pada kakak." ujarnya ceria.

Yuuki, aku tidak tahu bahwa kamu begitu pintar mencari alasan.

Yuuki menggubris ucapan Narator. Dia tersenyum, merasa gembira dengan keberuntungannya. "Lalu, berapa lama ramuan ini dibuat?" tanyanya.

Aido mengangguk. "Sekiranya seminggu,"

"Oke!" sahut Yuuki sambil menepukkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu selama ramuan itu dibuat, apa aku boleh menginap di sini?"

Ruka menjawab. "Anda boleh, jika anda mau menjaga rumah kami, memasak untuk kami, beres-beres, mencuci, dan buat segalanya di sini bersih dan rapi."

"Ruka!" sahut Aido.

Ruka menoleh. "Apa? Lebih baik begitu, kan? Setidaknya kita harus tahu bahwa beban kita tidak ditambah lebih banyak lagi dengan dia tinggal di rumah kita!"

"Tapi, walau begitu…"

"Baiklah!" seru Yuuki, memotong ucapan Aido. "Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, tapi masalahnya…" Dia tertawa malu. "Aku nggak bisa masak. Tinggal dengan Kepala Sekolah Cross membuat mataku tak bisa membedakan antara garam dan gula."

"Itu tidak apa-apa," kata Rima. "Biasanya tugas memasak diserahkan bergiliran."

Begitulah, Putri Yuuki akhirnya tinggal di rumah tujuh vampir tersebut sampai ramuan Poison Apple selesai dibuat. Selama dia tinggal di sana, dia membuat rumah tetap bersih untuk si para vampir tersebut ketika mereka berangkat untuk bekerja. Dia bersih-bersih, mencuci, menata segalanya agar tetap rapi. Ketika ketujuh vampir itu pulang, dia menghangatkan kembali masakan yang mereka buat ketika pagi – setidaknya dia bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna jika cuma menghangatkan masakan. Kehidupannya di sana begitu menyenangkan.

Dan tanpa terasa, seminggu telah berlalu.

* * *

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Suara teriakan mewarnai siang yang indah di kamar Sang Raja. Zero mendesis pada Kaname yang tangannya siap mengerayanginya. Semenjak dia tunduk pada… 'sentuhan' Kaname malam itu, raja itu semakin blak-blakan untuk menunjukkan 'perhatian'nya. Dan Zero tidak suka. Terlebih lagi dia tak bisa lari dari raja brengsek itu karena dia itu CERMIN! Ini salah satu penyesalannya sebagai benda ajaib, bahwa dia tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika Sang Raja mencabulinya.

Yuuki yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakaknya, tersenyum ketika mendengar keributan di dalam kamar. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengintip dan membiarkan kakaknya melakukan-apapun-itu sedikit lebih lama, tapi dia kasihan pada Zero. Dan sebagai Sang Snow White yang baik hati, Yuuki pun menyela. "Kakak, sudah… jangan menggoda Zero terus. Kasihan dia," ujarnya sembari melangkah masuk ke kamar.

"Yuuki," sapa Kaname, senyum lembut mengembang di bibirnya.

Yuuki lalu mengangguk ke arah Zero. "Halo, Zero. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yuuki, tersenyum.

Zero menghela nafas, ekspresi lega sangat tampak di wajahnya. "Yuuki-sama…" Dia menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum membungkuk dengan tangan menyentuh dada kiri. "Saya sangat berterima kasih putri datang di saat yang tepat. Saya tidak tahu apa yang akan kakak anda lakukan pada saya jika anda tidak datang."

Kaname mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Zero. Aku, kan, cuma kangen padamu."

Zero melancarkan tatapan membunuh menuju Kaname. "Kau baru saja menemuiku tiga jam lalu," geramnya.

Yuuki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakaknya dan cermin ajaib warisan ibu mereka. "Oh iya, kakak," panggil Yuuki, membuat Kaname menoleh. "Pesananmu sudah siap,"

Wajah Kaname menjadi serius. "Di mana?"

Senyum misterius mengembang di bibir Yuuki, sebelum dia mendekati pintu dan membukanya. "Aido-senpai, apa kau siap?" tanyanya. Tangannya lalu membuka lebar pintu untuk membiarkan Aido masuk kamar.

Kaname mengamati lelaki pirang yang berjalan masuk penuh keraguan. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Yuuki dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Yuuki, apa maksudnya ini?"

Senyum Yuuki tidak memudar. "Begini, Kaname-niisama, sesuatu yang kau cari itu sudah tidak ada lagi," Dia melihat mata Kaname semakin menajam. "Dengar dulu, kakak. Benda itu memang sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi Aido-senpai di sini bisa membuat ramuan yang memiliki efek yang sama dengan benda yang kakak cari."

Zero mengamati pembicaraan dengan perasaan bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Kaname mencari benda ajaib? Apa itu kenapa Kaname mengirim Yuuki berpetualang ke hutan kerajaan sebelah?

Senyum perlahan muncul di wajah Kaname. "Lalu, dimana ramuan itu?"

Aido mengeluarkan botol kaca dari tasnya. "Ini, Kaname-sama," katanya, berusaha untuk tidak gagap di depan raja. "Anda hanya menuangkan ramuan ini ke benda yang anda inginkan, dan ketika anda melihat asap berwarna ungu muncul, itu berarti bahwa ramuan ini berhasil."

Kaname terdiam menatap botol itu sesaat, sebelum mengambilnya dari Aido. "Siapa namamu?"

Wajah Aido sedikit memerah. "Aido Hanabusa."

Kaname mengerjap mendengar nama itu. "Apa kau ada hubungan kerabat dengan Aido Ajisai?"

Senyum tersungging di bibir Aido. "Ah, iya! Beliau ayah saya!"

"Dan… apa kau juga ilmuwan seperti Aido Ajisai?"

Aido mengerjap, sebelum mengangguk. "Iya. Saya bekerja sebagai ilmuwan dan dokter di kota perbatasan."

Kaname tersenyum kecil. "Lalu, Aido-san, apa kau mau bekerja di istana?" tanyanya, membuat Aido terkesiap. "Semenjak ayahmu meninggal, tidak ada ilmuwan yang bisa mengembangkan tablet darah. Kau lihat, tablet darah yang sekarang masih belum sempurna. Masih ada banyak vampir yang tak bisa meminum tablet darah itu karena alergi. Jika kau mau menjadi ilmuwan di istana, aku ingin kau melanjutkan penelitian ayahmu yang belum selesai itu."

Wajah Aido terlihat cerah. "Ya! Saya mau!"

Senyum Kaname semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa temui Takuma Ichijou untuk mengurus pendaftaranmu." Dia lalu berpaling pada Yuuki. "Yuuki, bisa kau antar Aido-san ke tempat Takuma?" tanyanya dengan wajah ramah.

Namun Yuuki tidak tertipu wajah ramah itu, dia bisa dengan sangat jelas melihat pesan di wajah itu. **Get the hell out and leave me alone with my beloved Zero.** Itu apa yang terlihat olehnya dari wajah Kaname. Yuuki tersenyum sebelum menarik Aido menuju pintu. "Ayo, Aido-senpai! Kita sekarang ke tempat Ichijou-senpai!"

"Ah, iya!" sahut Aido, sebelum mengangguk ke arah Kaname. "Kalau begitu permisi, Kaname-sama!" ujarnya sebelum Yuuki menutup pintu.

Kaname dan Zero terdiam menatap kepergian kedua orang itu. Zero menelengkan kepalanya, sebelum mendengus. "Satu orang lagi yang tertipu topeng raja sempurna." Dia menghela nafas. "Tak adakah orang selain Yuuki dan aku yang mengetahui wajah aslimu?"

Kaname tersenyum. "Yah… jangan salahkan aku. Itu sudah menjadi sifat raja untuk tampil dibalik topeng."

Zero melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau seandainya dia tahu bahwa Kaname-sama yang dia idolakan hanyalah seorang yang mesum dan suka mencabuli cermin, apa yang akan dia lakukan, ya?"

Suara kekehan keluar dari mulut Kaname. "_Well_… aku hanya akan memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan tahu, kan?"

Alis Zero berkedut.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" mulai Kaname, sembari menoleh ke arah Zero dengan tatapan bernafsu.

Zero tersentak dan membelalak melihat senyum aneh di wajah Kaname. "A… apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Senyum Kaname semakin mengembang, terlihat seperti senyum seorang predator. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu?"

Zero mendesis. "Melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu, tentu saja aku akan berpikir begitu!"

Kaname terkekeh. "Wajah apa, Zero? Memang seperti apa wajahku?"

Kali ini Zero benar-benar merasa ngeri.

Zero melihat Kaname membuka botol di tangannya. Dia ingin mundur menjauh dari Kaname, tapi tentu saja dia tak bisa. Dan ketika Kaname menyiramkan isi botol itu kepadanya, Zero tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia merasa mengantuk. Hal terakhir yang Zero lihat adalah senyum licik di bibir Kaname, sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Ketika Zero terbangun, hal pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah bahwa kepalanya terasa seperti ada palu yang menghantamnya berkali-kali. Dan kemudian, dia merasakan tiga hal yang aneh.

Pertama, dia melihat langit-langit ruangan. Itu berarti dia berbaring – _dibaringkan_.

Kedua, dia tidak merasakan tekanan. Biasanya dia merasakan tekanan dari berat hiasan yang melingkupi cermin – melingkupi dirinya.

Ketiga, dia merasakan sesuatu yang empuk, hangat, dan nyaman, di bawah dirinya. Dia tidak merasakan empuk, hangat dan nyaman, sepanjang keberadaannya sebagai cermin. Dia **cermin**. Dia tidak merasakan hal selain keras dan dingin.

"Kau sudah bangun, Zero."

Zero tersentak mendengar suara yang familiar. Dia menoleh, menatap tajam ke arah asal suara. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kuran?" tanyanya dengan penuh intimidasi.

Kaname tersenyum, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya sebelum berjalan mendekati Zero. "Aku hanya membuat mimpiku jadi nyata, Zero. Kenapa kau marah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang polos, walau dibaliknya tersimpan sesuatu yang gelap.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mimpimu?" tanyanya, secara refleks bangun terduduk, membuat dirinya sendiri kaget dengan persepsi yang berubah. Kedua matanya melebar melihat tangan dan kakinya. Sebagai cermin dia seharusnya tak bisa melihat anggota tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, merasakan halus kulitnya, menyentuh kakinya dan menyadari bahwa segalanya dari dirinya sekarang tiga dimensi. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Kuran?!" teriaknya panik.

Kaname berdesis pelan untuk menenangkan Zero, tangannya memegang bahu lelaki berambut perak itu. "Kau sekarang manusia, Zero."

Zero terkesiap keras mendengar jawaban Kaname. "Apa..?" katanya tak percaya, kedua matanya melebar syok. "Kenapa…" Ingatan mengenai ramuan yang disiramkan padanya terlintas di pikirannya. "Ramuan itu!" teriaknya, perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

Kaname berdesis lagi, dia mencium kepala Zero sementara tangannya menelus-elus pelan punggung Zero.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Aku…"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, Zero," potong Kaname, masih mengelus lembut punggung Zero. "Aku bilang aku membuat mimpiku menjadi nyata. Selama ini aku selalu ingin kau menjadi manusia, Zero. Selama ini cuma kau yang memperlakukanku sebagai orang biasa, bahkan adikku sendiri pun tidak melakukan itu. Aku ingin punya teman, dan kau sudah kuanggap sebagai temanku, Zero, tapi kau itu cermin dan itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai teman."

Perasaan haru melingkupi diri Zero. Dia menoleh ke arah Kaname, matanya menatap sepasang mata merah milik Sang Raja dengan lembut. Background pink berkaca-kaca dan bunga muncul seperti melengkapi suasana haru itu.

Sebelum tatapannya kembali menajam penuh aura membunuh.

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin bebas menggerayangiku tanpa harus terhalang kaca." geram Zero, aura gelap menyelimuti dirinya.

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kaname. "Wah… itu juga." katanya dengan nada licik.

Zero perlahan bergerak mundur menjauh dari Kaname. Kayak dia dengan senang hati mau digerayangi oleh raja mesum itu! Nggak sudi! Dia baru mau menyingkir dari ranjang untuk kabur dari Kaname ketika sepasang lengan kuat menggaet pinggangnya dan menariknya mundur menuju tubuh orang yang menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Zero, sementara dia berusaha memberontak lepas dari dekapan Kaname.

"Sekarang, sekarang, Zero…" Seringaian muncul dari bibir Kaname. "Aku akhirnya bisa menyentuhmu dan merasakanmu, kenapa juga aku mau melepaskanmu."

Zero menyikut wajah Kaname dengan keras, membuat Sang Raja tersebut melepaskan pelukannya. "Persetan kau! Kau pikir setelah aku jadi manusia aku bakal diam saja digerayangi olehmu?!" Dia kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan bergegas lari menuju pintu. "Fuck you, Kuran!"

Dia baru mau membuka pintu ketika sebuah lengan mendorong agar pintu tertutup kembali. Zero sontak menoleh, melihat Kaname tepat dibelakangnya menerjang ke arahnya dengan suara yang hampir mirip seperti geraman. Dia terkesiap keras saat merasakan bibir yang hangat menelusuri lehernya, menggigiti kulitnya perlahan, dan dia tak bisa menahan erangan lembut sementara dia menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"A… apa yang kau… lakukan padaku…?" tanyanya, celananya terasa mengetat dan dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Kaname menyeringai. "Tak apa-apa, Zero. Diam dan rasakan saja." ujarnya sembari masih menciumi leher Zero.

Sang Raja kemudian menarik sang – mantan – cermin yang masih memberontak menuju ranjang, menindihnya di sana. Dia sudah lama menantikan ini, Zero sekarang manusia. Memang manusia masih bisa menang melawan vampir, tapi saat ini Zero sedang lemah karena efek samping ramuan.

Tak mungkin dia akan membiarkan kesempatan ini lewat begitu saja. Dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa memaksa Zero seperti ini ketika si cermin… bukan… _manusia_ itu mendapat kekuatannya kembali.

Tubuh Zero gemetar seiring sentuhan yang Kaname lakukan. Kedua tangan Kaname menjelajahi dadanya dan lalu mencengkeram pinggulnya dengan kekuatan yang membuat Zero teringat bahwa lelaki di belakangnya adalah seorang vampir, vampir _pureblood_. Tangan itu merambat menuju pantatnya ketika dia merasakan lidah Kaname masuk ke mulutnya, menelusuri dalam mulutnya. Dia mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil penuh kenikmatan ketika tangan itu meremas pantatnya, dan tanpa sadar dia mendorong pinggulnya ke belakang untuk beberapa gesekan, tetapi Kaname menghentikannya dengan meraih pinggulnya lagi, menekan dia semakin dalam di ranjang, getaran terasa di mulutnya ketika Kaname menggeram.

Zero tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dia tidak _mengerti_. Ketika dia masih menjadi cermin, sentuhan Kaname terkadang membuat dia merasakan kenikmatan, tapi tidak seperti ini. Sentuhan-sentuhan Sang Raja terasa meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya, membuat pandangannya mengabur.

Kaname melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Zero dan mulai meraba-raba untuk membuka celana Zero sebelum melepasnya dalam satu tarikan. Ya, Tuhan, dia benar-benar tidak sabar. Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh orang yang dia dekap ini, ingin langsung merasakan penyatuan mereka, tapi dia menahan diri. Dia tidak ingin melukai Zero, dia ingin Zero ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Kedua mata merahnya menatap wajah Zero, melihat wajahnya yang merah, mulut Zero terbuka dengan matanya yang mengabut dipenuhi kebutuhan akan nafsu. Sesuatu meledak di dalam diri Kaname. Astaga, dia sangat menginginkan Zero sekarang sampai dia tidak peduli konsekuensi dari apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia menggigit leher Zero terlalu keras, dia mengerang ketika darah mengalir ke dalam mulutnya.

Ketika Kaname tiba-tiba menjauh, Zero tak bisa menahan rengekan kecil keluar dari tenggorokkannya. Tapi lalu Kaname menempatkan tangan yang kuat ke bahunya dan menekannya semakin dalam ke ranjang. Zero mencengkeram seprai dan melirik ke arah Kaname, melihat tangan Kaname meraih sebuah botol di rak pinggir ranjang.

Botol apa itu…?

Dia melihat cairan kental keluar dari botol menuju tangan Kaname, terheran-heran apa isi botol tersebut. Dia terkesiap keras saat sesuatu yang hangat dan basah terasa di pantatnya. Dia menoleh, kedua matanya melebar saat dia melihat apa yang Kaname lakukan.

'_Kaname…! Dia menjilat…!'_

Pikiran Zero terputus oleh kenikmatan yang menjalari dirinya, nafasnya tercekat dan memburu. Kaname tersenyum melihatnya sebelum dia kembali menjilati lubang hasrat Zero dengan penuh menggoda, mendapat rentetan rintihan dan bisikan sumpah serapah dari mulut Zero.

Seiring dia terus menjilati lubang Zero dengan lidahnya, Kaname bisa merasakan tubuh Zero perlahan relaks. Dia bisa mendengar Zero mendesah dan mengerang, membisikkan namanya setiap jilatan. Dan ketika dia merasa bahwa Zero cukup relaks, dia memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke dalam Zero dengan lembut, mendengar Zero merintih nikmat. Oh… betapa dia sangat ingin melihat wajah Zero sekarang, tapi Zero menekan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bantal, menghalangi dia melihat wajah yang memerah karena terangsang itu.

"Ku… kumohon…"

Kedua mata Kaname melebar ketika dia mendengar gumaman pelan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Zero menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah penuh nafsu.

"Kumohon…" pinta Zero, walau dia tidak tahu apa yang dia pinta.

Kaname mengerang mendengarnya… dan melihatnya.

Persetan dengan melakukannya pelan-pelan! Dia ingin melakukannya **SEKARANG**!

Sekali dia merasakan jarinya cukup licin, Kaname memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Zero. Zero terkesiap keras saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki dirinya. Kaname menyeringai melihat pinggul Zero bergerak-gerak dengan tidak sabaran, sebelum dia menarik keluar masuk jarinya dengan perlahan. Dia lalu memasukkan jarinya yang lain, dalam hati menjerit senang saat Zero merintih setiap kali ujung jarinya mengelus sesuatu yang menjadi pemicu hasrat lelaki berambut perak itu.

Segera, Kaname mendorong masuk dan menarik keluar tiga jarinya dari lubang Zero, dan dia bisa merasakan aura kebutuhan dari lelaki di bawah tubuhnya. Dia lalu menarik keluar ketiga jarinya sepenuhnya, menyeringai lagi saat dia mendengar erangan protes dari Zero.

"Kenapa kau… berhenti…?" tanya Zero. Tubuhnya gemetar penuh kebutuhan yang intens, dia tidak tahu apa yang Kaname lakukan sampai membuat dia seperti ini. Apa tubuh manusia sebegini sensitif sampai dia memohon pada raja brengsek itu untuk terus menyentuhnya?

Zero merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan ketika dia melihat Kaname menjilat bibirnya sendiri, dia bisa merasakan keringat dingin saat sebuah seringaian aneh muncul di bibir Sang Raja. Ketika Kaname akhirnya melepas celananya, Zero menggigit bibirnya. Kenikmatan yang tadi menjalarinya menghilang, entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba merasa takut. Dan tentu saja dia selalu dan **AKAN SELALU** mempercayai instingnya.

"Erm… kupikir lebih baik aku pergi…" kata Zero sebelum dia mencoba pergi.

Dan itulah kata kuncinya: mencoba.

Karena dia tidak berhasil melakukannya. Karena Kaname dengan paksa mendorong tubuh Zero kembali ke ranjang. Zero menjerit ketika sesuatu yang besar memaksa masuk ke dalam dirinya, merasakan sakit bagaikan dibelah dua. Dia mencengkeram seprai erat-erat. Dia merasa penuh! Apa yang Kaname masukkan?! Zero mengeluarkan nafas panjang, kedua matanya menutup sementara dia berusaha menekan keluar sesuatu yang memasukinya. Tapi hal itu justru membuat dia semakin kesakitan. Rintihan perih keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ssssh… tenang, Zero…" kata Kaname pelan, tangannya mengelus lembut tubuh Zero, berniat untuk membuat lelaki berambut perak itu kembali relaks. "Tenangkan tubuhmu, Zero, atau kau akan semakin kesakitan. Buat tubuhmu santai."

Kaname merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya ketika dia memasuki Zero. Rasanya begitu ketat dan kehangatannya sangat sempurna sampai dia lupa bahwa Zero masih _virgin_. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat dia mendengar rintihan sakit dari Zero. Tangannya menjelajahi tubuh Zero untuk menenangkannya, mulutnya menelusuri leher jenjang dan menggigitnya pelan. Dia tersenyum saat dia merasakan tubuh Zero perlahan menjadi relaks sementara dia masih terus menciumi lehernya, menahan keinginan untuk langsung mulai bergerak mendorong ke dalam Zero begitu keras. Untuk menandai lelaki berambut perak itu. Untuk mengingatkan Zero bahwa dia _milik_nya.

Zero menarik nafas yang dalam dan bergetar, sementara ketegangan dan rasa sakit meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya bergerak pelan, membuat dia mengerang keras ketika sesuatu itu mengenai titik hasratnya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama sebelum Kaname menghentakkan dirinya masuk ke dalam Zero dengan lebih keras dan lebih cepat. Kulit bertemu kulit, membuat suara tamparan terdengar, tercampur dengan suara erangan dan desahan yang memenuhi ruangan.

Kaname menyeringai mendengar jeritan nikmat dari Zero, tapi Kaname tidak puas hanya mendengar suara saja. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuh Zero, membuat lelaki berambut perak itu telentang, sebelum dia memasukinya lagi dengan cepat. Satu tangannya meluncur ke pinggang Zero sementara tangannya yang lain menyusup ke surai rambut perak itu. Kedua matanya menyipit. Dia ingin menguasai lelaki ini. Dia **harus** **mendominasi** lelaki ini. "Tatap aku, Zero," perintah Kaname, pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat. "Tatap aku sekarang!" lanjutnya di telinga Zero yang menyebabkan Zero mengeluarkan suara yang hanya dapat digambarkan sebagai setengah erangan dan setengah merengek.

Tangan Kaname meremas pantat Zero sementara dia terus menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat dan keras. Dia mencium, menjilat dan menggigit leher Zero sampai bercak-bercak merah terlihat dan basah seperti menandakan aktivitas mereka. Dia menatap mata Zero, memaku tatapannya, seiring gerakan mereka yang semakin memburu. "Kau milikku sekarang, Zero," erang Kaname, menggigit pelan daun telinga Zero. "_**Milikku**_. Kau bukan milik Yuuki. Kau mengerti?!"

Zero mengeluh dan perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tetap menatap mata Kaname. Kaname menarik kepala Zero ke samping, membuat leher jenjangnya terlihat jelas, sebelum dia menggigitnya keras, meminum darahnya. Salah satu sentakannya menghantam langsung ke titik hasrat Zero, menyebabkan lelaki berambut perak itu menjerit penuh kenikmatan dan mendesah hebat.

Zero merasa sesuatu mendekat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mendekat itu tapi dia merasakannya seiring sentakan pinggul Kaname mengenai titik hasratnya berulang kali, panas melingkar erat di dalam dirinya. Kemudian dia merasakan tangan Kaname memegang kemaluannya dan mengelusnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, sebelum Zero puncak kenikmatan melanda dirinya, membuat dia menjeritkan nama Kaname dengan keras.

Kombinasi tekanan di dalam tubuh Zero dan mendengar lelaki berambut perak itu menjeritkan namanya membuat orgasme menghantam Kaname dengan keras dan kuat. Dia mengerang hebat, menyentakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali sebelum dia menguburkan dirinya jauh di dalam diri Zero dan mengeluarkan hasratnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan lain di dalam istana…

"_Holy shit…_" gumam Yuuki sang putri salju, sementara kedua matanya terpaku menuju monitor di hadapannya, darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kipas lipat dari saku gaunnya, sebelum mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan cepat. Wajahnya sangat merah. "Aku salah perhitungan. Nggak kusangka ternyata bakalan sangat **PANAS** kayak gini."

Apa?

Tunggu, Yuuki-sama, tolong jangan bilang film yang kau tonton sedari tadi itu…

"Apa?" tanya Yuuki masa bodo, sembari melirik ke arah Narator, tangannya masih mengipasi dirinya. "Kau tidak bisa protes, Narator, ini sudah jadi kesepakatan sah antara aku dan kakak. Aku mencarikan Poison Apple untuk Kaname-niisama, dan sebagai gantinya aku boleh merekam sepuasku adegan-adegan sex Kaname-niisama dan Zero."

Tapi, Yuuki-sama…!

"Diam, Narator. Bukannya kau punya tugas untuk mengakhiri dongeng kacau ini?" tanya Yuuki, tatapannya menyipit kesal, tangannya menarik kaset rekaman dari _player_.

Oh, iya… baiklah… ehem…

Begitulah, Sang Putri Snow White Yuuki kembali ke istana dengan selamat berkat bantuan dari ketujuh vampir hutan. Dia menyelesaikan misi dari Sang Raja dengan sempurna dan memenuhi harapannya untuk membahagiakan kakaknya tersebut.

Dan untuk mendapatkan koleksi rekaman adegan _making out_ dan _making love_ antara kakaknya dan Zero, tentu saja.

Kakaknya yang narsis tidak lagi menjadi narsis karena berkat ramuan Poison Apple yang dibuat oleh salah satu vampir hutan, cermin yang selama ini dia puja kini menjadi manusia. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, beberapa minggu kemudian kerajaan dilanda kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat. Mereka mengadakan pesta selama tujuh hari tujuh malam untuk merayakan pernikahan Sang Raja dengan "permaisuri"nya yang tidak kalah cantik dengan Putri Snow White tercinta mereka.

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Seperti akhir yang biasanya di dalam dongeng.

**THE END**

**A/N :**

Scarlet : (tepar kejang-kejang penuh darah di depan laptop)

Shin : (toel-toel Scarlet pakai tongkat) Kenapa dia?

Noir : (ngelepas headset) Itu gara-gara dia ngeedit fic porno buatan elo supaya bisa dibaca orang indo, dudul. Asal lu tahu, cerita elo itu terlalu parah.

Shin : (naikin sebelah alis) _Well…_ bukannya gw udah bilang di fic "Beware of the Little Red Riding Hood, Mr. Wolf!" kalau fic yang Snow White bakalan lebih parah dari fic itu.

Noir : Biarpun dia udah mempersiapkan diri, tetap aja fic elo bikin dia sekarat gara-gara mimisan! Secara, dia jadi pembaca frontal dari fic elo yang original dan belum diedit jadi fic yang dipublish ini!

Shin : Masa, sih, fic buatan gw segitu parahnya?!

Noir : Elo nggak percaya?! Lihat, tuh! (nunjuk Yuuki dan para fujoshi lainnya [vampir dan manusia] yang terkapar berlumuran darah)

Shin : ….. (sweatdrop lihat para mayat)

Noir : (gumam) Untung gw bukan fudanshi. (noleh ke pembaca) Terima kasih sudah membaca fic bejat nan nyampah ini! [Shin : Woi! Ini bukan sampah, ini **SENI**!] Dan kami minta maaf bagi kalian yang sekarat gara-gara mimisan. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian baca itu masih mending, lho. Originalnya, fic ini adegan "panas"nya lebih parah dan lebih blak-blakkan dari yang kalian baca. Scarlet-sama sudah mengeditnya menjadi fic yang sesuai untuk orang Indonesia dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. (lirik Scarlet yang masih kejang-kejang sambil mimisan deras)

Shin : (mumble) Dasar orang awam! Nggak ngerti apa yang namanya seni!

Noir : Woi! Seni bagi elo itu udah melampaui batas norma, tahu!

Zero : (tersenyum sangat maaaaaaniiiiissss ke arah pembaca) Review fic sampah ini dan aku akan menancapkan peluru ke bokong kalian.

Noir&Shin : (pucat pasi) Oh, shit… dia datang!

Shin : (pakai toa) Reader sekalian, jangan turuti omongan si hunter gay itu! Kalau mau review, review aja! (kabur secepat kilat)

Zero : (tampang sadis nan bengis) SIAPA YANG LU SEBUT HUNTER GAY, KEPARAT! (ngejar Shin sambil nembakin Bloody Rose) DAN BERANINYA LU BIKIN FIC SAMPAH YANG…

**STAND BY**

**#**

**Karena adegan terlalu sadis dan terlalu banyak sumpah serapah untuk ditayangkan, kami mensensornya. Terima kasih. **

**#**

**STOP**


End file.
